Yuna deciding to leave
Here is how Yuna leaves her home in Princess Yuna of Skylands. At Canterlot, Yuna was packing her belongings, including her Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4. Princess Yuna: (wrote a note) I guess Equestria doesn't need me anymore. Yuna walked out her doorway to her room the flew away as the song, "Friends Never Say Goodbye" begins. There isn't much I haven't shared With you along the road And through it all there'd always be Tomorrow's episode Suddenly that isn't true There's another avenue Beckoning the great divide Ask no questions, take no side Who's to say who's right or wrong Whose course is braver run Still we are, have always been Will ever be as one What is done has been done for the best Though the mist in my eyes might suggest Just a little confusion about what I'll lose But if I started over I know I would choose The same joy the same sadness each step of the way That fought me and taught me that friends never say Never say goodbye Never say goodbye Never say goodbye Never say goodbye Suddenly that isn't true There's another avenue Beckoning, the great divide I would choose The same joy the same sadness each step of the way That fought me and taught me that friends never say Never say goodbye Never say goodbye Never say goodbye Never say goodbye As the Song ended, Solarna came to check on Yuna. Princess Solarna: Yuna, Are you doing all....? Yuna? Solarna discovers a goodbye note, It was left on the desk. Princess Solarna: Mother! Father! Princess Luna: What's wrong, Solarna? Hiro: Where's Yuna? Princess Solarna: She's gone! Hiro: What!? Princess Solarna: Look! (shows them the note) The Note: To all of my friends and family, It seems that I'm no longer needed, I'll just have to find myself a new castle of my own, Until I do, This is goodbye. Princess Yuna. Princess Luna: (sheds a tear) Oh no! Yuna's gone! Hiro: She can't be! Duck: She must've been worried too much about being needed or not. Princess Celestia: Oh no! She can't be gone! Suddenly, Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw and Drako came out of nowhere. Drako: Hello. Hiro: Drako! Feathers McGraw! Thaddeus E. Klang! Thaddeus E. Klang: That's right. Where are your wives, daughters, foals and the Journals? Duck: Safe away from any of you! Thaddeus E. Klang: It seems we have a battle to face, Feathers! Feathers McGraw: (brings out a pistol) Shining Armor: RUN! We'll hold them off! Sharon, Solarna, Celestia, Luna and Cadance escapes with the babies. Princess Luna: Let's go. Meanwhile, Kaos rallies the Skylanders. Kaos: This is the moment of triumph! Even for KAOS! (evil laughs) Do your thing, Bowser! Bowser: (uses the power of the Kronos Stone) Bill Cipher: Now this is more like it! Princess Black Hole: The Power of the Skylanders are ours! Bill Cipher: You got that right, Black Hole! Pop Fizz: Hey! What's happening!? The Skylanders are powerless. Bill Cipher: Skylanders' powers, check! Now, To find the Journals of Ford Pines. Nightmare Moon: And all of Equestria and Skylands will be ours! Back with Yuna, She found an old cottage to sleep in for the night. Princess Yuna: (sighs as she stared at Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 and placed them at an old desk) Yuna was thinking about all of her friends, her family and most of all, Her own baby brother, Isamu. During the flashbacks, The song, "Goodbye May Seem Forever" begins. Princess Yuna: We met, it seems, such a short time ago You looked at me - needing me so Yet from your sadness Our happiness grew And I found out I needed you too I remember how we used to play I recall those rainy days The fire's glow That kept us warm And now I find - we're both alone Goodbye may seem forever Farewell is like the end But in my heart is a memory And there you'll always be Chorus: Goodbye may seem forever Farewell is like the end But in my heart is a memory And there you'll always be As the song and flashback ended, Yuna shed a tear and fell sadly to sleep. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225